Hunter and Vampire Volume 9: Bonds
by jacques0
Summary: Some bonds are deeper than others...and Rei is about to break her deepest one, the first one she ever made...Volume 9 in the series.
1. Full Circle

**Hey guys new Volume here. Enjoy**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 9

Bonds

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Rei still struggles as to whether tell Asuka about being her mate when a old flame return, trapping Rei in a nightmarish reality where her worst fears have come true. Shinji confront Asuka about her disappearance three month earlier, the conversation bursting feelings from both of them. Misato learn from an old friend that a mysterious organization is hunting down the Angel's Tears for their own purpose…_

_Their return to Japan might just be a waiting disaster…_

Chapter Thirty Four

Full Circle

Rei turned.

Standing there dressed in a black suit with his white hair and a strange hairstyle, with his red eyes glowing with mirth and his mouth curved into a smirk was Nagisa Kaworu.

"Kaworu," Rei whispered.

"Long time no sees Rei," he said, approaching her calmly.

The SEELE soldier launched forward with is sword raised and Kaworu raised his palm at him. The man simply raised his palm at him. The man simply dissipated into nothingness.

"How…How are you here?" Rei asked him.

The white haired vampire turned his head toward her.

"We are in your mind," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and there is a reason I am called the Mind Walker."

Rei blinked.

"_In_…_my_…_mind_?"

"Don't you remember facing Elena?" Kaworu asked, "I won't be surprised if you don't. it was designed for the one facing it don't remember anything of the encounter."

He was now standing in front of Asuka's body, looking down at her.

"So this Hunter's your mate?"

Rei looked shocked.

"How did…?"

"I could hear your thoughts from a mile away," Kaworu told her, his eyes piercing her.

Rei quickly put her mind shield up.

"_Ah_-Ah-Ah," Kaworu said, moving his index finger left and right, "I already know…but let's get out of here and have a real conversation."

He tapped Rei's forehead with his fingers as the entire world around them, Asuka and Hikari's dead bodies dissipated into nothingness. When Rei opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground with her black sword a few feet away.

"Yo," Kaworu saluted, "Welcome back to the real world."

Rei seated up. She remembered everything now and even the cause of her alternate reality predicament. If there is one person that could give her answers, it would be the vampire beside her.

"How is Elena is a vampire?" she asked, "She was a Human last time."

Kaworu sighed.

"It's still a mystery as to who turned her," he said, "But I suspect it was when her entire village was destroyed."

Rei looked toward him.

"How?"

"The Council," Kaworu simply said.

Rei when to pick up her sword sighing.

"IT all comes back to the Council," she said.

"Don't they always?"

Rei turned toward him, her red eyes narrowing.

"Level with me," She said "Why did you rescue me?"

At this, Kaworu let out a full grin showing his fangs.

"If you die now, things won't be as much…_interesting _as they are now. So I decided to interfere. It's been boring around the Vampire Community."

"You saved me…just to keep _yourself entertain_?"

"It's one of the reasons," Kaworu told her, shrugging, "I'm allowed to have a few secrets, just like you have yours…Now I best be off."

He started to walk away before coming to a stop.

"Oh! Before I forget…kill Elena will you?" he said, "If you go after her now, she'll know something is up, and having her blab to the Council will not be in our best interest."

"Covering your tracks eh," Rei said.

"We'll keep this little get together between us," Kaworu told her with a grin, "It was nice meeting you again Rei…and nice choice of mate."

"_Kaworu_…"

"Your secret is safe with me Rei…_as long things work in my favor that is_,"

Rei glared at him as he vanished out of thin air.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

KABBOOM!

The building was obligated from the blast as Lilly jumped out of the smoke with Asuka in her arms. She landed on top of a building putting Asuka down.

"W…What the hell was that?" the redhead asked.

"Someone's attacking us," Lilly said.

Then the said person landed on the roof. Asuka noticed that it was a girl, probably her age with long raven hair and twin crimsons eyes, marking her as a vampire.

"You," Lilly said.

"Hello Elizabeth," the vampire said, "It has been quite a while, thought around then, we were different."

"We were Humans," Lilly said, "Elena."

The vampire, Elena smiled.

"So you got changed also," she said, "I'm sure Rei did the job herself."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not after the Hunter," Elena said, "I'm after you. I want you to abandon Rei and join me."

Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because in a few months," Elena said, "Our God will walk the Earth once more, and this time, this entire World will be rightfully ours."

"You're lying," Lilly said, "There is no way this is true."

"But I am right," Elena said a sinister grin on her face, "I've heard it from the Vampire Lords themselves and this time, we will crush the Hunters into oblivion and the Human race will become our slaves…just as it was in the past."

"Sorry," Lilly said, "But I want the Human around, so I'm taking you down…by removing your Charmed Object."

"I could do the same," Elena said as her hands powered into black blast, "But blowing you to smithereens sounds so much more…exhilarating."

As soon as she finished, Elena fired the blast of dark magic one after the other, forcing Lilly to dodge but…

_Shit, _Lilly thought, _Asuka…_

"_ASUKA…HIT THE DECKS,"_

The redhead had stood frozen seeing the blast coming toward her. Her face twisted into shock as she seemingly sees her life flashes before her eyes. Then, she screamed covering her face with her arms as the ball reached her, exploding the area she was in.

_No, _Lilly thought.

"Too bad," Elena grinned, "I did Isaac's job for him…_huh_?"

The smoke of the blast had started to dissipate as her eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is that?"

_What on…earth? _Lilly thought.

Asuka was still alive, standing with both of her hands over her head, but a hexagonal shield, orange in color was standing right in front of her.

**AYAH.**

**Enjoy and Review the VOLUME**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Final Decision

**Chapter two here enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Five

Final Decision

Asuka stood with both of her arms on top of her head, wondering why she isn't dead yet. Removing the arms, she was surprised and shocked to see the orange hexagonal shield in front of her.

_What on earth…_she thought.

The shield then started to wobble, twisting upon itself in front of the redhead as it took the shape of a Lance. Then it solidified itself into the Angel's Tear, Lance of Longinus as Asuka took hold of it feeling the warm power similar to a blazing sun on her skin.

_Wow…this is…_

Glancing up, she noticed the amazed look on Lilly's face and the completely opposite on the vampire Elena.

"You…You are Kyoko Soryu's daughter?" Elena said, "No wonder the Council wants you dead. The kind of power you wield is enough to match's Rei's."

A dark grin crossed her face.

"This will be quite…_fun."_

She launched herself toward Asuka her hands firing a dark ball at her. Before the ball could come in contact with its intended target, Lilly had materialized beside Asuka, pushing the redhead out of the way, taking the hit for her.

"No…_LILLY_," Asuka yelled.

The black ball engulfed the vampire's entire body before dissipating leaving her on the ground unmoving.

"What have you done to her?" Asuka asked.

"The same thing I have done to Rei," Elena said.

Asuka's blood froze at this.

"What did you do?"

"Worry about yourself little Hunter," Elena grinned, "For you are next."

* * *

Rei was running toward the city. Kaworu's visit had left her a little shaken. She didn't know how she felt knowing another vampire, one she barely trust, knowing her secret, and she was already questioning the vampire's motives were. He was always been a hard one to read, and also covering his tracks by telling her to kill Elena…

_Elena…_

Rei tightened her grip on her sword. Is the Council really responsible for the girl's transformation? Not only they've turned her into a vampire, they have also brainwashed her into hating her.

First they send her own flesh and blood after her.

Now they send a old flame?

She is going to destroy the Council…that much she knew…but not before learning who had turned this sweet loving girl…into a monster.

Then Rei felt her sword tremble in her hand, drawing her attention to it. Black flames were appearing on the sword making her frown…

_What could have caused such reaction? _She thought.

Then Rei felt it, a strong and opposite force of her power…

_The Lance of Light…Asuka, _she thought.

Rei increased her speed.

* * *

Asuka was fighting like a pro. How, she had no freaking idea. Her body was like having a mind of its own, using the Lance expectedly, and dodging the attacks of the vampire.

"You are well-trained," Elena noted, "Fighting like a pro, but I must tell you, your skills in the mystical arts…are lacking at best."

She started to fire spells after spells toward the redhead who was avoiding them thought barely and her body was tiring quickly. Elena then used this at her advantage for a quick attack slamming a punch into Asuka's face drawing blood. Then the vampire spun around, a kick slamming Asuka's face sideway and drew a small dagger from her sleeve…heading it straight for Asuka's face. During that, the redhead had moved the Lance in a counter clock movement knocking the hand sideway but the blade of the dagger nicked the side of her face, leaving a thin red line only half an index long.

Then Asuka kicked her back, wiping the blood with the back of her hand, thought the wound was burning.

Then in the middle of them a wall of black flames rose, separating the two fighters, drawing Asuka's attention. Rei Ayanami stood on top of a pole, her red eyes glowing.

"Rei," Asuka whispered.

"I'll take it on from here Asuka," Rei said.

* * *

Elena couldn't believe that Rei was here in the flesh. The vampire couldn't have broken the spell…no one could.

"How?"

Rei stared down at her, her red eyes piercing.

"I'm here Elena," she said, "it's time we finish our little affair once and for all."

"How did you break the spell?"

"Had some help," Rei answered, landing in front of her, before straightening up, "But putting this aside, there is one thing I have to ask you first."

Elena gritted her teeth, showing her fangs.

"_**What makes you think you can ask me anything**_?" she screamed charging forward.

Rei sidestepped the attack quite easily thought she did not retaliate.

"You, who have caused me to lose everything I've hold dear."

Rei blocked the next attack, catching her wrist.

"Nathaniel and Evra," Rei said.

Rage cursed through Elena's body using the other hand which had the dagger aiming for Rei's head…which the vampire leaned back to avoid it.

"Don't you dare say their names," she screamed, "It's your fault that they died…it's your fault that everyone died."

"Do you really think that I would kill them?" Rei asked her, her voice low, "I've told you before, you guys changed who I was. _You_ pushed the Doll persona away…_you_ taught me how to love…_you _taught me how to be human."

Elena let out a cackled laugh.

"Don't make me laugh Ayanami Rei, The Doll. You can't love. The very concept is something too complicated for your cold heart to understand…But, you used my human feelings…the attachment I had with my mother and father…the entire village burned to the ground…while you simply stood there _laughing_."

Rei stared at the girl across her, lost with her own feelings. She knew she hadn't done any of those things. She knew she hasn't being near Elena's village ever since leaving it…she knew she hadn't caused the torment Elena had found herself in…and the ultimate decision, she knew she would have to kill the girl across her, after all, she wouldn't want the Council to know about Asuka holding a Angel's Tear…

"Let's finish this Elena," she said, "One big move…_to win it all."_

The vampire Elena charged toward her as Rei did the same, her sword encasing in black flames, and Elena's hand holding a spinning black pulsing with dark magic. As the two arrived right in front of each other, everything slowed down around them as the two launched their attacks at each other, the ball heading toward Rei, and the flaming sword reaching at Elena…

Then it was then it happened, their eyes met for at least a split second but it was much longer for both vampires and that single glance…they seen inside each other's heart.

Next the world exploded around them…in a mass of black and powerful magic.

**Holy Shitte..**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Backward

**Yay, part 3 enjoy**

Chapter Thirty Six

Backward

The explosion smoke dissipated, leaving Rei standing thought she was badly wounded, with most of her clothes ripped off and cracked like scars on her body and face that had been slowly disappearing. The vampire had tears falling from her face as she stood there, hearing the crackles of Elena's body burning into the sunlight…turning to ashes.

She turned around, seeing only the ashes left on the ground. She approached it, looking down at the only evidence that Elena had lived and walked this Earth…when something glinted gold in the ashes, catching her attention. Rei crouched down taking the object letting out a slight gasp as she recognizes it.

It was small necklace, bearing the symbol of an eagle. Something she herself had given Elena many years ago when the girl was a Human. Rei tightened her fist around it, feeling more tears in her eyes. In that single glance earlier, she had seen the same girl that she once knew…the girl that had loved her…still have, some part of her, she had seeing it…

_Dead her own hands_…

She ripped off some of her clothes and assembled the ashes into it before tightening her grip the small bag. This will be the least she could do for her…

"Rei,"

She turned seeing Lilly and Asuka approaching her. They both seems to be fine, thought Asuka had an angry red cheek.

"I'm fine," she said, sounding more controlled than she felt, "What had happened to your cheek?"

Asuka raised a hand rubbing it.

"She cut me with her dagger…thought it had been burning…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Asuka toppled forward, and Rei quickly advanced forward catching the redhead before she touch the ground.

"Asuka," she yelled.

Lilly had went to find the dagger, sniffing it.

"That thing is coated with Vamridic."

Rei looked at her, her red eyes frantic.

"Vamridic…_you sure_?"

"Yeah," Lilly said, "They must _really_ want to kill you."

Rei frantically pressed her ear against Asuka's chest, listening to her heart. It was beating at an abnormally slow rate…

"It's already taken effect," she said, "I have to suck it out."

"Rei, _that thing could kill you," _Lilly told her.

"I'm not letting her die," Rei snapped at her, her red eyes flashing.

Then she turned toward the pale Asuka, "I…I already lost someone dear to me…I'm not losing another…_no matter what the cost."_

Lilly looked uneasy at the decision but she nodded.

Rei pulled Asuka closer to her, the redhead eyes were half lidded, her breathing labored. Rei used her nail to slice a cut at the side of her neck. She didn't want to take the chance of turning Asuka with her Vampire venom. Then, she brought down her lips seemingly kissing the warm skin, the blood splashing into her mouth.

It tasted better than she imagined, all her senses acute, subconsciously tightening her hold on Asuka's body. Felling her fangs lengthening, her primal side wanted her to mark Asuka as hers…to bite down on her so, _so_ delicious flesh…

_No, _Rei thought, _Must find the poison first…_

Acute with Asuka's blood she searched the poison, her eyes closed, feeling the circulation around Asuka's body…the drumming of her heart…

_There, _she thought, finding the dark green mass within the blood. Tapping it with her hand, she sends a burst of dark magic, linking the poison to her lips. She then started to suck it out, feeling Asuka's body tremble in her arms, the girl letting out a slight gasp.

Rei pulled off, breathing deeply as her red eyes dimmed a little from the poison she had just swallowed…but she was relieved that Asuka would be alright…

_BAM!_

Before she could move, something slammed into her with forces making her stumble backward as blood dripped from it.

A bullet.

Across the roof, Hikari Hokari stood across them, both of her silver colts out. She was probably just arriving and probably misunderstood the situation and she hated vampires, so she jumped to conclusions. Then she fired again more bullets slamming into Rei's body until the vampire had fallen off the roof into the ground below. Then she switched to Lilly who had read her intentions, jumped after Rei, the bullets missing her.

The blonde vampire landed beside Rei's body that was on the ground, weakly moving. Then a car pulled up and a man dressed in all black stepped out, his red-tinted glasses shadowing his eyes.

"I'm Gendo Ikari," he said.

Lilly nodded. She knew who he was having heard about him from Rei.

* * *

"Knew we couldn't trust these bloodsuckers," Hikari mumbled.

"Shut up," Misato said, "I'm watching the news."

"_The unexpected destruction in the near lower parts of Tokyo-3 had drawn many curious eyes of the media. Authorities are not releasing any details…but we are aware of a gas leak in one of the apartment had come close to a fire…causing the destruction you're seeing here. Stay tuned as we continue to develop this story…"_

_Someone is covering up the story, _Misato thought.

But even herself didn't really know what happened. Hikari had told her that she had found Rei and Lilly feeding off of Asuka and had fired bullets toward Rei. But it didn't make any senses to her. she had felt allied to the vampires back in Rome, even if she didn't fully trust them.

_Old Hunter's instinct, _she concluded.

"Are you Mrs. Soryu's guardian?"

Misato stood along with Hikari.

"Yeah," she said, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes she will be fine," the doctor said, "But…I have identified some chemical in her blood…mostly had to do with the cut on her cheek. Trace of chemicals were found there, chemicals mostly found in dangerous poisons."

"She was…_poisoned?" _Misato said, blanching.

"Yes…but the amazing thing is, that we didn't find any trace of poison in her system," the man said, looking amazed as he spoke, "Someone had sucked it all out…without draining the girl of blood. Whoever it was, must be quite a skilled doctor."

_Or a vampire, _Misato thought, "Is she awake?"

"She is resting at the moment," the doctor said, "But you can go see her."

* * *

Asuka stayed on the bed on the hospital. It was the second time she had been there, both times; a vampire related incident…thought as she put a hand on her bandaged neck, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

She didn't really recall what really happened after she had fall down, but she was still conscious when Rei's lips made contact with her skin. Never in her life had she had an intimate contact with someone of the same gender as hers, but she had found herself enjoying the contact…_immensely._

And when Rei had started to suck…_God_, Asuka had felt her entire body trembling with desire…and before she could even stop herself, she had gasped loud enough to know both Rei and Lilly had heard her. But what had caused her to react that way? Sure she never hated Rei…but that doesn't mean she liked her _that _way does she? After all, Rei is a friend to her…a precious friend…a friend's whose lips she wants to have all over her…

_Stop it, _Asuka thought to herself, shaking her head blushing a deep red.

That was when the door opened, letting Misato and Hikari in, thought Asuka found herself feeling a little disappointed. She had been expecting Rei.

"How are you feeling?" Misato asked her, "Your face is all red."

"I'm fine," Asuka quickly said, "Just feeling a little hot…but I could have been better without the destruction."

"I'll bet," Misato said.

"Say, where is Rei and Lilly?" Asuka asked.

Misato jerked her head toward Hikari, "Ask her."

Asuka turned toward the said person, "Hikari?"

"I shot at them," she said curtly.

"You did What?" Asuka said, "Why?"

"She had her lips against your neck,' Hikari snapped at her, "I was trained to kill these damn pest, what I was supposed to think was happening?"

"They were our allies," Asuka told her.

Hikari gives her a death glare.

"I'll never trust a vampire…no matter who or what they are."

**This chapter was okay, hope you have enjoyed it.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. A final goodbye

**Hey end of Volume 9 here. hope you enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

A Final Goodbye

Rei opened her eyes… a bright white light was there to greet her, making her blink as an image swam into focus…a dark haired figure.

"Elena," she breathed.

"If this is the name of one of your _many _lovers you have in the past, then you're _dead wrong_," Gendo Ikari said.

Rei blinked again. The image had transformed into Gendo's face, looking down at her without his red tinted glasses. His black eyes were analyzing her.

"You look pale…no pun intended," he said.

Rei chuckled.

"Surviving after being poisoned will do that to you," she said, "How did you find me?"

"Well, your apartment building blew up," Gendo said, shrugging his shoulders, "and a lot of damage was done to the surrounding ones...it didn't take me a while to figure you had something to do with it."

He refocused his attention back to her.

"You said you were poisoned?" You mean…"

"Vamridic," Re concluded for him, "Yeah…thought not a whole lot of it…and I was already weakened after…"

She trailed off as an image of Elena swam before her eyes, unconsciously clenching her fists. Gendo must have noticed the sudden change as he slowly approach, putting something on the bed table.

"Found this in your hand," he said, "I presume it means a lot to you."

Rei turned her eyes toward the object which was the Eagle necklace.

"I'll leave you alone now."

Gendo walks out of the room and slid the door close behind him. Silence reigned within the room as Rei simply seated there as she watched then necklace on the table. It looked old with age, but it was also in perfect condition as if someone had been taking care of it. She couldn't believe that Elena had kept this even when she had told her that she hated her.

Rei, however, knew different.

Elena had loved her…even thought she had said the opposite. She had hated yet loved her. Maybe that's what caused Elena to be so…uncontrolled in her rage.

Rei leaned over, taking the necklace within her fingers, feeling the familiar weight on them. She brought it close to her, looking down at the eagle that was branded there, her eyes glazing over slightly as memories brushed within her mind.

"_You're giving this to me?"_

"_I made it myself long ago. At least, I'll know you'll always carry it close to your heart."_

"_Forever Rei, I'll hold on to it forever."_

Something wet landed on Rei's hand, snapping her out of her thought. A crystal clear drop of water had landed there. It was warm against her skin...then another fell and Rei realized that she was crying.

That was when the door opened, letting Lilly in.

"You're finally awake."

Rei nodded wiping her face.

"It was only a small dose of Vamridic," she said, "It couldn't keep me down for long."

"That is without the many bullets that Hunter girl got into you," Lilly spat.

That brought something to Rei's attention.

"Asuka?"

"She'll be fine," Lilly told her, 'You sucked the poison out of her didn't you? Worry about yourself for once in your immortal life Rei."

Rei chuckles a little turning the necklace into her hands, she knew she had something to do before.

"I'm going to leave town for a while."

Lilly blinked.

"Why?"

"Funeral," she said, looking up at the blonde.

Lilly's eyes found the necklace in her hands, and understood.

"Oh…okay."

"I…I'm just wondering," Rei started, "Since the town was burned…what would be left."

"You can go and see," Lilly told her, "I see this is something you will have to do alone."

She put a small container in Rei's hand.

"This is as much as I can do for you," she said.

Rei smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

It took Rei about a week to return to the place where she and Elena had first met. The place was almost unrecognizable with the many trees that had been cut down, but of the rest of the forest stayed. A small town had been built there, within many buildings and cars. She walked through it, drawing many attentions, maybe because she was a foreigner…heading straight toward the river.

A small wooden bridge had been built over the water which was clear enough to see to the bottom of it as she crossed it. the river was much smaller than she remembered, must be because of natural changes and then she was on the other side looking out at the modern town..

But Rei wasn't seeing that. She was seeing the village that Elena had grew up in…the wooden buildings with chickens running around. The large horses that were being tended in the stables…

A peaceful village…a Human village with no trouble of the war going on around them in the World…

Blinking herself out of her daze, she seated down beside the river, putting the effects she needed out of her bag. A hand drawn portrait of Elena's smiling face, putting it against the tree. Then she lit up some scented candles around it. then the last one was a container containing Elena's ashes. Taking off her boots, Rei walked toward the river…entering the cool water. Then she opened it pulling the ashes in her hand and letting it fly with the win that was blowing…

_W…Who are you?_

_I'm Elena, I have been taking care of you._

Feelings clogging in her throat, Rei let more ashes fly…

_C'mon Rei, dance with me…_

_I…I don't know how…_

_Don't worry…I'll teach you…_

The gray clouds flew above the clear water…

_Can you teach me how to wield a sword?_

_Why?_

_So I can protect you, if you're hurt again…_

Rei could hear her own laughter echoing through the memory.

_Don't go…please Rei._

_You knew I would have to someday…_

_But not this soon. I want you to stay with me…as you lover. I felt so much feelings when I'm with you…feelings I do not yet understand…but I do know I want to be with you._

_Rei glanced at the girl, "Do you know…what you're asking?"_

"_I do," Elena answered, "I know what you are but I have kept my silence for it wasn't my secret to tell, but there is goodness within you Rei. I have seen it…felt it…even touch it."_

_Rei kissed her right then and there and Elena returned it. They embraced each other, putting all of their love and feelings for each other into this single kiss. When they parted, Rei had put the Eagle necklace in Elena's palm._

"_Here is my most treasured object…It had always been near my heart…even to this day, and it is my gift to you."_

"_You're…giving this to me?"_

"_I've made it myself long ago. At least, I'll know you'll always carry it close to your heart."_

_Elena took the necklace pulling it closer to her chest._

"_Forever Rei," she said, tears falling from her eyes, "I'll hold on to it forever."_

Rei Ayanami reopened her eyes, as she stood in the river, the container she was carrying empty in her hands. Her eyes were filled with tears as her body trembled with the emotions that she was feeling inside. Letting all of it out was the best way she could deal with it, in this final goodbye she was giving Elena.

"_Sayonara, Elena_," she whispered as the wind rustle the trees.

Long after Rei had left, at the bottom of the tree with Elena's picture, a single white feather had lowered itself by the picture as the candle flames danced in the wind…

**End of Volume 9**

**AN: Vamridic is a deadly poison created for Vampires. it weakens them to their post pathetic states leaving them vulnerable to anything. ONLY Non-pureblood when infected instantly burn in the sunlight if they are exposed to it.**

**So that's it for now. See you guys in VOLUME 10 when it's updated...wow, can't believe i got this far with this story.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
